A life restarted
by honeychild200
Summary: Tears fell from his eyes as he thought about how long it had been since he felt he wind from outside. His mind supplied the memories from before he passed out. He was in Azkaban and had been for four years ever since the chamber of secrets incident.Draco Malfoy had a cell next to him for trying to break him out...Elfling Harry pre-slash
1. Chapter 1

Harry felt a cool breeze on his exposed skin. Tears fell from his eyes as he thought about how long it had been since he felt he wind from outside. His mind supplied the memories from before he passed out. He was in Azkaban and had been for four years ever since the chamber of secrets incident. Draco Malfoy had a cell next to him for trying to break him out. They kept each other sane by talking and comforting each other through their cell bars.

It was a few minutes before Harry's seventeenth birthday, not that he knew that when he put his hand through the cell bars that separated them as he heard Draco cry out in his sleep, Harry noticed that his head could fit through the bars. Taking advantage of that Harry squeezed through to the other cell and felt excitement for the first time in years. Even though the only bars were the ones between the two cells as the rest was solid wall Harry didn't care it meant he could comfort his friend much better this way.

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco and curled his body around him calming him almost instantly although he did not wake up. Harry did not know that it was the night of his sixteenth birthday and fell asleep not too long after wards, so when his inheritance began to manifest itself he was unaware of it.

Magic swirled around him, and a tear could be heard coming from inside him however Harry was no stranger to pain due to the guards that used him and Draco as target practice whenever they were bored, meaning they were always in pain one way or another enough not to faze him or wake him up from his passed out state. A shadow appeared next to where they lay sleeping and looked at Harry tears running down exposed part of the pale face underneath hood.

A voice whispered from underneath saying "I can finally help you my son, my poor baby, I have had to stand by and watch while you are used and abused, this cannot go on any longer I will not allow it, no matter the consequences later."

The being tried to pick up Harry and detach him from Draco but Harry was not having any of it. He held on to Draco more fiercely than expected despite not waking up. Eventually the being picked them both up and disappeared with both of them leaving two hastily conjured golems in their place.

Xxxxxxxx

Chaos watched her son sleep. He seemed more at peace than she had ever seen him as she watched him grow. She didn't have much time to do much for them and she could not allow them to wake up and see her, she would lose her only son forever if she did that. It was the price she had paid for his life as a baby. The powers that be were afraid of what would happen if Harry was allowed to know who his mother was and the power he possessed. It was why they had tried to have him killed as a baby and so many times afterwards. They knew he could not achieve his true potential without her so they sought to keep them apart.

Knowing the danger her son was in Chaos agreed to never allow him to see her and was forced to bind his powers so he could not use them. Despite the agreement Chaos used the loophole the powers that be did not notice out of arrogance. She may have bound her son's powers but she didn't do it permanently. On his 16th birthday his powers would be unbound and she would have a window of opportunity to hide him without anyone finding out. It helped that there was a solar eclipse to mask her activities, She had to decide what to do.

Picking both boys up Chaos disappeared with them and reappeared in front of someone she trusted completely. Mandos, he was one of the Valar in a world she had helped create into existence. Harry and Draco would be hidden in that world where he could have the hope of leading a life without pain and manipulation. She knew that the powers that be had no knowledge of this world as it was in a separate universe to their own. Her plan was to disappear by going back in time and hiding in middle earth. It would be a very long time for her but she would finally be able to be with her son without any suspicion from the powers that be. They would be hard pressed to find middle earth as it was in a completely different universe and therefore not under their jurisdiction but first she had to ensure justice for her son for the way he was raised.

She did not have to say anything to Mandos. He knew about Harry although was surprised to find that Chaos held two boys in her arms. He watched as she blessed them both giving Draco's powers a boost to make him powerful enough to be able to protect himself, something Harry didn't need as his powers had just been released. Chaos handed over the two boys who were now much smaller than they originally were making it easier for him to hold them both.

With a nod Mandos disappeared with Harry and Draco and lay them as close to Rivendale as he could without alerting anyone of his presence before disappearing and returning to Chaos who was weeping. As an elder he could not allow himself to be seen, the only ones who saw him were those who had already died. Wrapping his arms around her he gave her the comfort she needed until she cried herself out and returned still without a word. He understood what she didn't say. Having placed a blessing on her child before leaving him he knew it was one way he could protect him for the only being he ever loved.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

A movement beside him had Harry opening his eyes to take a look at his surroundings. Looking around the only other person around was a little blond child curled up fast asleep next to him. He looked to be about three years old. Panic gripped him as he remembered Draco. Trying to stand up proved to be difficult because when he stood up he fell right back down. It was then he noticed that he was small, no he was right down tiny compared to Draco. A movement in front of his face had him trying to reach out to touch the tiny hand he saw, however he found that the hand was attached to him making a distressed sound come out waking up the child that was lying asleep next him.

Silver eyes stared right at him in shock before a musical voice hesitantly spoke "Harry?"

Upon a closer inspection harry realised that the blond child was Draco.

Harry answered in a childish musical voice that could not pronounce the words properly shocking himself "Dako? Is that weewly you?"

Draco nodded affirmatively as he picked Harry up from the ground and said "Harry, you are a baby, I mean a real baby although your ears a not shaped right they are pointy, what is going on?"

Harry shook his head and said "I don know. I woke up an we were boff here. Why am I so lill? You can walk, why can' I?"

Draco replied "I think it's because I'm older than you. I am after all 3 years older. How did we get here though? The last thing I remember is we were in Azkaban. I suppose it's a good thing if we are both here and are seeing the same thing we can rule out hallucinations."

Draco picked up a small rock and transfigured it into a baby carrier. When it changed he turned excitedly to Harry and said "It worked, I was worried I wouldn't be able to do wand less magic anymore but I can."

Harry felt relief that at least that was one way they could protect themselves. The surroundings they were in did not seem too safe. Who knew what lurked in the too big trees that surrounded them. They could also transfigure some clothes as they were both as naked as the day they were born. He grabbed some leaves and used his own magic to transfigure some clothes for him Draco. He was surprised at how easily he wielded his magic and how powerful it felt.

He looked at Draco and said "Dwako, do you feew more powerful?"

Nodding Draco replied "Now that you mention it, yes."

They both cast a few spells that had given them trouble before they were locked up and were shocked to find that they had no problems at all.

"We need to find shelter before it gets dark Harry. We don't know where we are or what kind of danger there is lurking around here."

Draco conjured a couple of black hooded robes before settling Harry in the baby carrier he had strapped to himself. When he was sure harry was secure he started to walk through the trees trying to find something that would shelter them for the night.

They walked for a few hours discussing theories on how they came to be where they were, Harry believed it to be the combination of their powers somehow as the had been able to be together for the first time in so long. He figured their emotions somehow gave their magic enough of a power boost to overcome Azkaban and give them what they desired the most. Freedom as for the change in species he excused it as an unconscious desire to hid from their oppressors in such a way that they could not be found. Draco thought it was bullshit but refrained from saying so. It wasn't like he had any better ideas. Personally he thought it was Harry as he was due his magical maturity he just was not sure whether the day had had come and gone or not.

They eventually found a small cave hidden amongst the biggest and oldest looking group of trees they had ever seen. The trees seemed almost alive, a fact that gave Harry the jeebies. Draco however didn't seem to notice that as he checked inside the cave. T was much roomier that they expected and the best part was that the river was close by. Draco set about conjuring furniture inside their little abode. He made sure that the floor was carpeted enough for Harry to crawl around without getting hurt, he also conjured a bed big enough for them both and some blankets.

Draco managed to get some water for them both to have a wash, they were covered in filth from Azkaban and numerous injuries littered their bodies both old and new. They needed to clean up and try and heal those injuries, it was then that Draco noticed Harry had a tattoo of a set of black wings on his right arm.

"Harry when did you get a tattoo?"

Harry gave him a look that said 'what are you talking about?' before Draco showed him the tattoo on his right arm.

Frowning Harry touched it as he said "I have no clue where that came from. I certainly didn't have it done myself."

As soon as he touched the tattoo it glowed before it detached itself from his arm, wide eyed Harry and Draco watched as it morphed into a phoenix. It was not the actual bird but a golden representation of the creature. It continued to get bigger as it turned into a black wooden trunk with the golden phoenix on the top. Both boys were a bit wary of opening it but Harry gathered his courage and crawled over to the trunk and opened it. Inside was several compartments and a ladder leading down inside. Strapping Harry to himself again Draco climbed down the ladder only to find himself in a dining room. The inside was huge he was sure that a lot of magic had gone into the making of this trunk. The only thing that worried him was that they did not know who their benefactor was. Why would someone break them out of prison, change them and give them this gift and not say who they are?

As they looked around they found a fully fitted kitchen including food, utensils pots and pans and even electrical appliances although those ran on magic. They also found a sitting room duelling room potions room a backyard with a quiditch pitch and green houses with so many plants growing inside even they did not recognise some of them. Harry's favourite was the library that had so many books he swore he would never be able to finish reading them. Three were several bedrooms and en suites for each one, one of them had a crib and a child size bed in it.

Draco spoke for the first time since their tour had begun "Well I think that whoever brought us here is most likely the reason for this trunk, not that I'm complaining. I do think that if whoever it was, had any intention of hurting us he would have already done so by now."

Harry just nodded as he noticed a note on the bed which he pointed out to his companion. Draco picked it up and read it.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Harry **_

_**I'm sorry I am unable to show myself to you I do however want to say that I believe you are safer here than in your own world. I'm so sorry Harry, I was unable to protect you. It was literary a choice between leave you to cope on your own or your death. It was the most difficult thing I have ever done as your mother. I did however find a way around those that wished you harm and used a loophole to remove you from their influence on your sixteenth birthday without anyone finding out. **_

_**As I write this you are asleep beside me your arms locked around your friend Draco who you refused to relinquish your hold on him when I removed you from that horrid place. I admit I was not happy at first but even as you sleep it is clear that you care a lot about him and I will not be the one to separate you. To hide you thoroughly from those that wish you harm I have changed your species as you must have noticed by now, I do however realise how inconvenient it is for you being a baby but it cannot be helped elves grow a lot slower than humans and you are reflecting your elven age. You will also find that you are both more powerful than before, Harry this is because the bindings on your powers are now released and I boosted Draco's so you will be able to protect each other. The library will have books on how your released powers work Harry as well as instructions easy enough to follow, I have made this trunk sentient enough to guide both of you until you are found. Be careful as you control elements among other things your temper can influence the weather so I would recommend a lot of meditating and organising your mind.**_

_**Don't worry you are not going to suddenly be bombarded with a host of powers they will manifest one at a time to give you a chance to gain control. I realise that you are a bit confused right now as you have always known Lily Potter as your mother, well she is, I mean I am her. I wanted to experience what mortals took for granted, the free will and ability to do what they wanted when they wanted so I turned myself into a human child and was promptly adopted by the Evans family after they found me on their doorstep. I grew up as Lily Evans, and I was forced to shed my mortal body when Voldemort came to our home and hit me with the killing curse. I regretted the binding of my powers then because I could not protect you properly. When I returned to my body The powers that be were not happy that I had had a child. They wanted to kill you right there and then. I managed to stop them when I told them that without the knowledge of who I was or your powers you would not be able to utilise them properly. They bound me in an oath not interfere with your life. For years I could do nothing as I was forced to watch you suffer, I held on to the hope that I would be able remove you from that place as soon as you were sixteen and I would then be able to have vengeance on your behalf. As you are reading this now all those that harmed you are reaping what they sowed. I empowered their dark lord and he has taken over the wizarding world. They now live in fear and pain just like you did and before you call me heartless I made sure the innocent found their way out of the country and the guilty into Voldemort's arms. **_

_**I have placed a charm in this letter to block the worst of your memories, both of you. I know your childhood was less than ideal but it was better than the later years and you have a better chance of healing from those than the later memories which I know bring up feelings of fury, anger and betrayal as well as a desire for vengeance. Your powers make this a necessity my son. I refuse to bind you again but if your fury and anger are allowed to manifest you will destroy everything in your path and all I want for you is to be happy. If you are angry then I will say I am sorry for upsetting you by taking away your right for vengeance but I will not apologise for trying to keep you safe and happy. **_

_**The trunk you are in is self-sustaining and sentient enough to teach you and Draco what you need to know as time goes by. When you wake up tomorrow you will only remember the first six years your life with the Dursleys before the magic and then waking up in the forest with Draco. Draco will not remember either although he will remember until the time he ran away from home when he was nine. This also means that you will not know who he is either. Take care of each other. **_

_**Be safe my darling and trust your instincts they will guide you to safety.**_

_**All my love your mother**_

Harry was crying silently as Draco finished reading the letter. He lifted his hand and placed his thumb in his mouth in gesture of comfort. He had so many questions. Such as if his mother's real name was not Lilly Potter then what was it? Who was she? Many more questions raced through his mind but he knew he would not be able to get the answers he wanted. He wondered if she was alright and if whoever these powers that be would hurt her for saving him and Draco.

They talked for a little while before getting some food and going to sleep. Both of them exhausted they fell asleep on the same bed with Draco curled around Harry.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco was the first one to wake up and made his way to the bathroom and then the kitchen for breakfast. Draco was finding it difficult to remember his past and what led him to where he was. His brow furrowed in concentration trying to catch the escaping memories but it was futile. All he could remember was waking up in a forest next to the small child who was still asleep in bed. He remembered that before that he had been living with his parents. A shudder and a sliver of fear went through him as he remembered his father and his lessons, especially if he was not behaving like the pureblood heir he was supposed to be. His father saw him as a weak, pathetic useless heir and was making plans to replace him. He remembered his mummy getting fat for a while before his new little brother came home. The sessions with his father had increased and unable to take anymore Draco had run away. That was all he could remember anything else seemed unreachable and he was forgetting even that.

Despite the memory problems Draco was glad that the kitchen had a small amount of sentience because as soon as he walked in a bowl of cereal, juice and some fruits appeared on the table for him to eat. He sat down and ate and when he was finished a bottle of milk appeared as well as a bowl of porridge he knew that it was for the little one in the other room.

Picking up the milk and porridge he made his way back to the room he slept in and found the child trying and failing to get off the bed. It seemed something invisible was stopping him from trying to shimmy down and from Draco's point of view it was a good thing, the bed was quite high and he knew the little boy could not walk.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

When Harry opened his eyes that morning he was surprised to find himself on something soft and comfortable. He tried to remember where he was but everything was a bit hazy. His most vivid memories were of uncle Vernon, aunt Petunia and Dudley. They had taken him in after his parents died in a car crash out of the goodness of their hearts. They told him that to repay their kindness he had to repay them by earning his keep. It wasn't good to be a freeloader after all.

He did the cooking and all the household chores and when he slacked or did something wrong his aunt and uncle punished him. He remembered uncle Vernon's punishments were the worst. They invoked fear inside him just by thinking about it. He must get up and start on the chores before anyone found him lazing about in a bed he was not supposed to be in anyway. However when he tried to get out something was stopping him and preventing him from getting off the bed.

He looked up as he heard a giggle by the door and stopped his attempts at trying to get down. It was the boy he woke up next to. He felt like he should know who the boy was but that information was gone. He wondered 'was this the boy's room? He didn't think he was back at the Dursley's house this place was much nicer and much bigger. Apprehension curled in his stomach as he looked at the boy. He didn't seem angry, in fact he was laughing.

Sitting on the bed Harry warily spoke "Hewwo!"

Draco placed the plate and milk bottle he was carrying on a side table before he went over to the bed and said "Hello, I'm Draco. What's your name?"

Harry smiled as Draco did not seem angry that he was on the bed and he did not freak out either by the fact that one of those odd things that usually happened around him had just happened.

Harry shrugged and said "I don't know uncwe Vernon and aunt Tuni caww me boy or fweak, maybe thass my name."

Draco's eyes narrowed making Harry cringe and curl in on himself. He hadn't meant to upset the boy. He waited for a blow but instead he felt someone gently picking him up.

Draco said "I will not call you that. Those are not nice names. How about I call you Harry. I've always liked that name, it's the name of a little boy who became a hero as a baby, I've always thought he was special just like I think you are."

Harry was now looking at Draco with a shocked look on his little face, before he asked "You think I'm speshaw?" in his childish musical voice still unable to pronounce the words properly.

Draco nodded and said "Yes I do and I'm going to take very good care of you. I don't remember much about how we got here but I do remember that I we woke up together yesterday and found this place. That means we only have each other to depend on. Why don't I give you your breakfast and then we can go exploring?"

Harry's eyes widened as he said "I'm getting breakfast?"

Draco nodded and said "of course, I brought some porridge and milk and if you are still hungry we can go to the kitchen and get you more food."

Draco then began the task of feeding Harry after which the rest of the day found them exploring their new home and learning about the wonders of magic. This set a precedent for the next few weeks.

The library had books that could read to Harry while teaching him about his magic starting with the basics, Draco had similar lessons and they both received instructions on how things worked in the trunk. They didn't look as emaciated as they had been when they first arrived and both were beginning to gain a little weight. Harry was able to crawl around and stand he didn't feel fear anymore and was beginning to get used to not having to do chores all the time, not that he didn't try but Draco would not let him.

It was after several weeks of getting used to being around each other and away from their abusive environments at home that they decided to venture outside. Harry could walk on his own for short distances and his speech patterns had improved greatly. He was the one to suggest going outside as he figured they would need to eventually. They couldn't stay cooped up inside forever and Harry not remembering ever having been outside while at the Dursleys as they tried to keep him a secret wanted to go.

Harry pouted as Draco laughed at him when he tried and failed to get his own clothes on after throwing a temper tantrum that he could do it himself. When he tried putting one foot in the trouser leg, he lost his balance and landed on his bottom.

Draco just laughed as he picked Harry up and said "It was a bit funny Harry. Maybe you need a nappy so you don't hurt your …."

Harry cut him off and said "fwinish that senence an you will be sowwy."

Raising one of his hands in mock surrender Draco replied "Ok ok no need to resort to violence I was just asking if you wanted …"

A stinging hex had Draco scream like a girl making Harry laugh "You scweem wike a giwl."

It was now Draco's turn to scowl as he said "Not nice Harry. Especially as I can't hit you back."

They were now sat on one of the couches in the room with Harry on Draco's lap and he began to feed Harry as they discovered to Harry's displeasure that he was better off being fed as he had trouble doing it himself.

Harry said to Draco "Draco I want to go outside."

Draco looked at Harry and said "Harry do you really think that's a good idea? I mean we are safe in here, we have everything we need. Don't you think we should wait until you are bit bigger and can walk further than a few feet?"

Harry knowing Draco was just being logical felt frustration and he expressed it fully. "No I want to go outside. I need de fwesh air. I actuawy don't know how we managed all dis time widout it. We seem to be voluntawily keeping ourselves pwisonew."

Draco actually agreed with Harry, he was however worried about the dangers posed by Harry being unable to run if there was a need. He was getting bigger although not heavy it was getting awkward carrying him because of the new height as Draco himself was a child too.

"Look Dwaco, we will go outside for a wittle bit and stay cwose to de cave and den come back inside. I'm not saying we should go wunning awound de fowest, at least not til we can see if dere s any danger."

Harry was now looking at Draco with his big green eyes and Draco knew he would agree, anything to get that look off his face, it was too effective for his own liking. Strapping Harry to himself like did when they first got into the trunk Draco climbed out of the trunk which changed back into a phoenix as soon as he was clear of it and turned back into a tattoo on Harry's arm. He then walked out of their safety net to the world outside.

The two boys made their way out of their hidden cave and Draco was put Harry down so he could walk around. They spent the day playing by the river and picking berries they found all around. All in all it was good day and they had fun, they decided to make sure to do it more regularly.

It was another few weeks afterwards when Draco and Harry were playing by the river when they heard a small sound behind some of the bushes. Grabbing Harry and strapping him against his chest Draco ran not towards their cave he did not want to lead whoever or whatever was there into their safety nest. He didn't get far as he heard his pursuer catch up and he felt himself get picked up mid run. He wasn't about to give up without a fight a fight. He lashed out with his magic making whoever had picked him up drop him and forced himself to flip over so he wouldn't hurt Harry.

Unfortunately he had somehow run straight toward a huge rocky enclosure that had him trapped between it and his pursuer. He turned realising he was going to have to face whoever it was if he wanted his freedom. Draco had begun to practice controlling ice and had a sharp icicle in his hand like a crude weapon and Harry had a shield shimmering over the both of them, nothing could get through it.

Whoever was chasing them was getting up from the ground where Draco's magic had thrown him. He had long midnight black hair pointy ears and a very effeminate face. He was also carrying a bow and a quiver filled with arrows on his back. He had a look of shock on his face when he finally looked up and saw Harry ad Draco.


	5. Chapter 5

Elladan was on patrol as usual, the only difference this time was that he was searching for something. There had been reports of unusual tracks in this area as if the area was being used often. Normally this would not have been a problem as the tracks did not show the usual dangers that they faced, no the tracks showed someone very little, most likely a child and it also looked like the child was not alone. He had split up with his twin to cover more ground, this was their home and they knew the area like the backs of their hands. Despite knowing that the tracks were made by most likely children Elladan was shocked when he saw two little eflings playing by the river, their laughter sounding like little tinkling bells making him gasp at the sight, unfortunately they heard him and panicked. The older one fluidly picked up the little one and took off. It was obvious that this was a practised motion as he didn't even get a chance to stop him before he was gone. He gave chase not wanting to lose the elflings and caught up to them. He was not however expecting to be thrown backwards by an invisible force making him drop the elflings.

When Elladan finally regained his bearings he looked up to the sight of the elflings looking cornered and frightened. That had not been his intention at all. He needed to calm them down if he was ever going to get them to trust him. There was something shimmering around them and he knew that if he touched it he would be back on the ground, he also noticed the weapon in the little one's hand which was a sight that distressed him. What could the little ones have been exposed to for them to feel the need to protect themselves with weapons like that?

He approached them slowly while talking to them "I'm sorry I frightened you, little ones. That was not what I intended to do. It is not safe for you to be out here alone."

He stopped as he could see that getting closer was making them tense up and ready to lash out and he crouched down to Draco's level before he continued to speak. "My name is Elladan. My brother and I have been searching for you for a while now. We always find your tracks but we never quite figured out where you were."

The children looked at each other as if they were communicating but did not say anything, instead they kept staring at him untrustingly.

"How long have you been out here?"

When they didn't answer he tried again "What are your names?"

Still nothing he decided to try a different approach, so he sat down and began to talk to them about what ever popped into his head. He described his home in Riverndale, his brothers, sister and his father.

Harry sent Draco a mental message when the elf said they had been looking for them. "What do we do Dwaco?"

Draco replied "I'm not sure Harry. He doesn't seem dangerous and I don't sense anything malicious from him, in fact he is radiating a feeling of safety, he did however try to grab us."

Harry mentally chuckled and said "well we didn't exactly give him a choice as we took off in fright. If the tables were turned what would we have done?"

Draco hummed in agreement and said "Well what do you think should we trust him? It will mean having to deal with adults and we won't have our privacy anymore."

"Either way we are busted. He's obviously not going to leave, and if we somehow get away it is probable that there will be a manhunt for us. I don't fancy living on the run, do you?"

Draco sighed. The elf had sat down and seemed to be talking about anything that popped into his head. Harry melted the icicle in Draco's hand then lowered his shield just as Draco said "Okay we'll come with you if you stop talking."

Harry smacked Draco upside the head and said "Dwaco that was wude."

Elladan remained on the ground in shock at the sudden acceptance. Draco walked up to him and said to Harry "Harry I think we broke him." He waved his hand in front of Elladan's face who immediately came out of his shock and said with a smile "Oh hello."

Harry smiled back shyly and Draco just held tighter onto Harry. He was not going to allow the elf to separate them even if it was convenient for carrying. Harry realised Draco was not going to make it easy for the poor elf and said "I'm Hawwy, this is Dwaco. I'm sure he's sowwy for frowing you earlier we fought you were gonna hurt us."

Elladan smiled at how cute Harry was and said "That's okay little one I'm fine as you can see and its good that you can defend yourselves."

Draco was not about to apologise. He had just started to get used to his new life with Harry, he didn't want it to change.

Elladan and his two charges walked back the way they came from earlier. They tried to show him where they were living but surprisingly the cave was gone it was just the trees. Elladan explained that the trees were sentient and that when they sensed the elflings needed somewhere safe to stay they opened up the cave for them but now that they no longer needed it the cave was gone. It was probably the reason why they were not able to find them before, they were being protected by the trees until they were ready to come out. They found Elrohir Elladan's twin after they crossed the river waiting for his brother.

"You found them?"

Elladan replied "Yeah, I managed to scare them a bit and we had a bit of a chase but its ok now."

Elrohir's gasp signified that he had noticed that the children were not from the race of men as they had assumed but elflings.

"How?"

Elladan shrugged and said "Don't know yet."

Elrohir tried to pick Draco up but the scowl he received disabused him of that notion as well as Draco's words "I can walk you know."

Harry put in his two cents "Don't wub it in."

Elrohir gave his brother a questioning glance before saying in a quiet voice "The little one can talk?"

Harry was offended and said "I can hear too you know. Of course I can talk I'm insulted you would think otherwise."

Elrohir answered "It's just I have never heard of a baby talking before. Even elven children don't start to talk till they can walk, most manage a few words to communicate but it's all done in stages."

Harry didn't answer, it was probably freaking the elves out if that was the case. He was not however going to play dumb just to make other people feel better but he would not go out of his way either to make them uncomfortable. Sticking his thumb in his mouth he turned away from the newcomer and closed his eyes going to sleep. Draco was tired too. Both him and Harry usually took naps in the afternoon and it was nap time. Noticing this Elladan crouched in front of him and said "May I carry you? you look tired." Draco nodded before saying "At least that's better than trying to grab me like earlier."

Elladan smiled and picked both boys up. Draco fell asleep almost immediately not even thinking about the fact that they were with two strangers. The feeling of safety lulled him into sleep and soon Elrohir had Harry and Elladan kept Draco before they made their way to Riverndale not too far away from where they were.


	6. Chapter 6

The twin sons of lord Elrond arrived home, an air of excitement around them that no-one failed to notice. They decided to go and see their father first so he could check them over for any injury or illness on the elflings. It had not escaped their notice that the elflings were too thin to be completely healthy. They made their way to the infirmary after sending another elf to let their ada know they needed him and where they were.

Upon arrival in the infirmary both Harry and Draco were placed on beds next to each other so that when they woke up they would not panic due to the absence of the other.

Elladan looked at his twin and said "I wonder how they came to be in the forest alone and how they have been surviving."

Shrugging Elrohir answered "I don't know, their existence seems impossible because we would have known of their births, like with every other elflings that is born and since the last one we sensed born was Arwen there hasn't been one since. The only conclusion is that they came from the Valar. It would also explain their accelerated intelligence and the little one being able to speak so well."

Before Elladan could answer their father walked into the room. His voice was soft when spoke after noticing the sleeping babes. "I assume you found the owners of the tracks you have been going on about."

Elladan moved aside to give his father a better view of the sleeping elflings, which caused a slight gasp from the older male and answered "Yes ada. It was quite shocking for me when I saw them playing in the river so close to our own borders. They are not very trusting, I was forced to run after them after they took off as a result of taking fright upon seeing me. They wield magic ada and are quite powerful, nor were they shy about using it to protect themselves."

Elrohir had a look of shock on his face similar to the one on his father's face. That was something Elladan had not mentioned. But then again they hadn't had the chance to really discuss what happened. His ada spoke bringing him out of his musings.

"Magic? You mean like the Maia?"

Elladan replied "I don't know if it's like the Maia, but they were able to throw me onto the ground when I caught up to them, surround themselves in a shield while holding a sharp piece of ice defensively like a crude weapon. We wanted you to check them over as they seem a bit too emaciated to be healthy. Whether it's from living rough or something else we don't know. "

Lord Elrond shifted into his healer persona upon hearing his son's words and began to chat in a quiet voice over Harry, who was the smallest one. Now that he looked at the elflings he could see what his son was trying to say. The child was really small. It was not hard to see that he was older than he looked. The results of the check were disturbing to say the least. There were numerous scars over the tiny body although they were now faint lines that would disappear with the appliance of some healing herbs, this did not sit well with the lord of Riverndale, whose opinion was that all children should be cherished. He checked Draco next and found similar disturbing signs of the little elf being harmed in the form of the same scars as the little ones.

He could also tell that that the child was older than he looked. It was no wonder their first instinct was to run and do everything to protect themselves. He explained his findings to his sons and that he believed the elflings to have been abused at some point. He didn't like to think that any of his brethren were responsible for such atrocities considering how precious all their children were to them. It would be against the very nature of an elf to harm an elfling.

He was gathering nutrient herbs to give to the elflings when movement from the little one caught his eye. He looked a little disorientated at first as he looked around as if searching for something. However there was a look of relief when he saw the other elfling asleep on the other bed. He looked at Elladan and raised his arms in the universal baby language of pick me up, which Elladan did. However he leaned over to the other bed and Elladan realising what he wanted placed him next to the other elfling who immediately wrapped his arm around the little in a seemingly familiar gesture. It wasn't long before the little one fell back to sleep.

It was obvious the two were used to having the other's presence while asleep and they decided to leave it. Lord Elrond spent time applying herbs over both elflings to get rid of the scars as well as making several remedies to help them get healthy again. They sat with the elflings while waiting for them to wake and discussed what they needed to do.

"We will have to send word to all the elven realms in case they have family looking for them."

Elladan didn't like that "If they are indeed from one of the elven realms father then I hope you will cut off anything to do with them, putting aside the fact that the elflings were alone in the forest for valar knows how long, they have signs of having been harmed, possibly by the very people who they called family. There is also the fact that there has been no search for any elflings as far as we are aware, if they cared or were so worried they would have been looking everywhere for them."

Lord Elrond agreed with his son but it still had to be done. "I agree with you, Elladan, but we still have to do this. They are elflings not possessions. We need to know how they came to be where they were and if there is any danger to them we need to protect them from, as well as the fact that things may not be what they seem. Either way the other realms need to be notified lest a war be brewed over a misunderstanding."

Elrohir spoke up "Whatever else the leaders come up with the elflings are staying here."

"I will do what I can to protect them, but you must always allow for circumstances."

The twins were not quite happy with having to allow the chance that someone might want to take the elflings and in that possibility returning them to a harmful environment. But they kew their ada was right, they knew none of the particulars, hopefully the elflings would have some answers for them when they woke up.

Harry woke up first, most of the time Draco woke before he did it was very rare for him to wake up first and for a minute wondered if something was wrong with the older elfling. It was then that the events of the day caught up with him and he realised he was probably tired after the running earlier as well as the use of a lot of magic to throw off their pursuer. He didn't notice the other occupants of the room who had stopped talking and were watching him. He curled back up against Draco and played with the blond strands of his hair while he sucked his thumb and waited for Draco to wake up. This was usual in their routine when Harry found himself awake and Draco was not.

The gentle tugging of his hair woke Draco up. Unlike Harry Draco remembered the events prior to going to sleep and sat up so fast, looking around the room for the elves that had brought them to wherever they were. Upon spotting the twins and a new elf, Draco tuned from them to check on Harry. He noticed they were not wearing the same clothes they were in earlier that day and there was something that looked like a paste rubbed over them both. His eyes narrowed as he realised he had slept through strangers changing both his and Harry's clothes and put some staff on them.

Harry could sense Draco's mood shift from calm to annoyance and then anger. He knew why this was as he too felt a little bit violated. But he also knew that the elves didn't mean any harm and to them they were children who needed taking care of. He sent a mental message to Draco "Dwaco, calm down. I know you awe upset but you need to see things fwom their point of view not just your own. You will not get anywhere by losing it."

Lord Elrond could see the play of emotions on the older elfling's face "Hello little ones. Welcome to Imladris you have been sleeping for quite a while now. I'm sorry we had to change your clothes they were ripped and covered in mud. The paste on you is to help remove the scars.

Harry knew this would please Draco as he had spent a lot hours in their library trying to find a way to get rid of the scars they had. They were a reminder of the life he had left remind where was unwanted and unloved by his own family. He also knew he worried about his new brother whom he left behind, he knew that if he didn't live up to Lucius' expectations he would suffer the same fate as Draco. When Harry spoke about his life with the Dursley's Draco told him about his life with his parents. It brought them closer to each other and strengthened their bond.

Draco nodded in acceptance then much to Harry's shock said "I'm Draco ad this is Harry."

Lord Elrond smiled at the child and replied "I am lord Elrond and these two who found you and bought you here are my sons. Elladan and Elrohir. Would you be able to tell us how you ended in the forest by yourselves?"

Looking briefly at Harry before turning back to the elven lord Draco replied "I don't know. All I remember is running away from home and waking up in the forest." The elves looked at each other over this revelation. It was a confirmation of a less than stellar home life.

Elrohir asked the next question "Where are your parents little ones?"

Fear gripped Draco as he thought that perhaps the elves intended to send him back to his parents, his shield shimmered into existence around him and Harry as he shouted "We are not going back. You can't make us."

He picked up Harry and got off the bed with every intention of running. Upon seeing the look of fear on the elfling's face even the younger one lord Elrond despite the shock and amazement at the use of magic began the process of calming down the agitated elflings.

"It's alright little one, we have no intention of sending you back. If you do not wish to talk about it we will not make you."

Draco didn't seem to hear him therefore was not listening so again it was Harry calming down the blond. Even he had been frightened for a second there. He did not want to go back to the Dursleys.

'Its okay Dwaco, I think they just wanna know where we came fwom. If they twy to send us back we can use our magic to leave again kay?'

Draco sat back down on the bed the shield however stayed. He wanted reassurance that they were not going to be sent back. This was one of the reasons he had been so reluctant to leave their little haven.

A saddened look could be seen on Lord Elrond's face as he saw just how deeply the mistrust went for the little elflings. He wanted to know who had caused such fear to them.


End file.
